Rodzina
by Salut-chan
Summary: Francis i Arthur, dwoje chłopców, którzy nagle stracili prawo do decydowania o sobie kiedy Rodzina postanowiła zaopiekować się nimi. Czy uda im się odnaleźć szczęście? One-shot


Cóż, mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba. Jakieś ostrzeżenia? Scena erotyczne, przemoc... Niebetowane, więc przepraszam za błędy.

Podoba ci się? To jest okropne? Skomentuj

* * *

- Idę przodem. Osłaniaj mnie, Żabo – wyszeptał Arthur. Francis kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się radośnie. Właśnie rozpoczynało się polowanie. Ruszyli. Przeszli przez niezbyt długi, ciemny korytarz, kierując się do drzwi na końcu. Wiedzieli, że tam znajduje się ich cel. Arthur nacisnął klamkę i pewny siebie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Wiedział, że jego partner sprawnie go ubezpiecza i może bez obaw złożyć swoje życie w jego ręce.

- Witamy panie Smith i... – Arthur zwrócił się do starszego przestraszonego mężczyzny siedzącego na fotelu. Pan Smith znał ich i nie był zadowolony z ich wizyty.

- ...pozdrowienia od rodziny Vargas – dokończył Francis.

Pan Smith wykrzywił usta przerażony, widząc jak dwoje młodzieńców trzyma go na celowniku.

- Francis, Arthur testy wykazały, że jesteście najlepiej pasującymi kandydatami. Rodzina Vargas jest gotowa zaopiekować się wami – oznajmił ubrany w garnitur mężczyzna w średnim wieku, siedzący przed dwójką nastolatków. Znajdowali się w domu dziecka, a owa dwójka była jego mieszkańcami.  
- Kandydatami? - zapytał blondyn z krótszymi włosami, Arthur, w tej samej chwili odezwał się też chłopak z dłuższymi włosami:  
- Rodzina Vargas?

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie ze złością. Gołym okiem było widać ich wzajemną niechęć. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, szczerze rozbawiony. To naprawdę było dziwne zrządzenie losu, że w ich domu dziecka, we Włoszech, znalazł się młody Francuz i Anglik, którzy od pierwszego spotkania otwarcie się nie znosili oraz oboje mieli nadzwyczajnie wysokie wyniki w teście.

- Rodzina Vargas to najbardziej wpływowa mafia w tej części kraju – wyjaśnił prosto mężczyzna. Dał chłopcom chwilę na przemyślenie tej informacji, po czym kontynuował.- Ośrodek, w którym w tej chwili mieszkacie znajduje się pod naszą opieką. W zamian za tę opiekę co roku wśród wychowanków w odpowiednim wieku przeprowadzamy testy psychologiczne, które wskazują osoby mające zdolności do wykonywania mokrej roboty. Wasze wyniki szczerze mówiąc zachwyciły nas.

- Mokrej roboty? Masz na myśli morderstwa, prawda? - dopytał zadziwiony Arthur.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Arthur spojrzał na swoje dłonie, zagryzając wargę.

- Czyli mamy zostać mordercami? - powoli zapytał Francis. - I podejrzewam, że nie mamy, żadnego wyboru.

Francis zerknął na Arthura, który wciąż tępo wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. To było zaskakujące. Dobrze ubrany mężczyzna przyszedł do ich bidula i powiedział im, że mają zostać zabójcami.

- Dokładnie tak jest. Klamka zapadła. Spakujcie swoje rzeczy, jutro zaczniecie nowe życie.

- Bracia Vargas nie są zadowoleni z tego co pan zrobił. Ten błąd jest niewybaczalny. - Francis uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Czuj się zaszczycony, że to właśnie my mamy za zadanie cię ukarać.

Pan Smith wstał, opierając się dłońmi o biurko.  
- Moi drodzy, nie mo-możemy tego najpierw przedyskutować? - zapytał jąkając się. Francis zachichotał patrząc na niego.

- Przyjmij to jak mężczyzna – stwierdził Arthur, prychając. - Jeśli ci to pomoże, możesz wybrać, który z nas cię wykończy.

- Jesteś dziś taki łaskawy, mon lapin, ciekawe czy będziesz tak wspaniałomyślny dziś w nocy – stwierdził sugestywnie Francis na co Anglik zarumienił się lekko. Przez wszystkie lata z Francuzem wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do jego otwartości na erotyczne sprawy.

- Nie publicznie, Żabo! - wysyczał.

- Ale on i tak będzie zaraz martwy.

- Och, racja. - Arthur wolną dłonią zmierzwił swoje włosy. - Namyśliłeś się, panie Smith? Bo powoli tracę cierpliwość.

- Nie da się tego inaczej załatwić? - jęknął mężczyzna, patrząc na nich z paniką.

- Zła odpowiedź.

Nastąpiły dwa wystrzały stłumione przez tłumiki. Pan Smith opadł z powrotem na fotel z dwiema dziurami w głowie i szeroko otwartymi pustymi oczyma.

- Cóż chłopcy, jak podoba wam się wasz nowy dom? - mężczyzna, którego poznali wczoraj w domu dziecka, właśnie wszedł do salonu.

Francis i Arthur zostali przywiezieni do tego domu dwie godziny wcześniej przez raczej ponurego mężczyznę, który zostawił ich tu bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Chłopcy postanowili obejrzeć budynek, więc wzajemnie dokuczając sobie zwiedzili całą posiadłość poczynając od małej siłowni, piwnicy i kotłowni, przez dobrze wyposażoną kuchnię, przestronny salon i łazienką aż do sypialni (w której znajdowało się jedno dwuosobowe łóżko, co zdziwiło ich niezmiernie), aż w końcu po spacerze w zniszczonym ogrodzie usiedli na kanapie, kłócąc się by chociaż trochę ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Wciąż sprzeczali się kiedy pojawił się mężczyzna, którego później zwykli nazywać Wujem.

- Jesteśmy w środku cholernego lasu – stwierdził Arthur. - To zabezpieczenie byśmy nie uciekli?

- Tylko połowicznie. Głównym powodem, dla którego zamieszkacie tutaj jest to, że jest to miejsce idealne byście nauczyli się wszystkiego co będzie wam przydatne w waszym przyszłym fachu.

- Czyli będziemy tutaj uczyć się jak zostać mordercami – zauważył trafnie, aczkolwiek niezbyt odkrywczo Francis.

- Tak. W zamian za opiekę Rodziny, będziecie jej służyć, jednak najpierw przejdziecie odpowiedni trening.

Widząc, że Francis chce o coś zapytać, Wuj uniósł dłoń.

- Później. Najpierw wam wszystko wyjaśnię, a potem będziecie mogli zadać mi pytania.

Francis i Arthur kiwnęli głowami na zgodę.

- Dobrze. Tak więc każdego dnia przyjeżdżać do was będzie dwóch nauczycieli. Wasze zajęcia będą trwały od 9.00 do 13.00 i od 16.00 do 18.00 i będziecie się w ich trakcie uczyć o użyciu broni palnej, truciznach, metodach walki wręcz i przy użyciu broni białej oraz innych przydatnych dla was rzeczy. Przejdziecie też gruntowny fizyczny trening. Resztę czasu macie wolną. W czasie wolnym będziecie musieli zając się domem, przygotować sobie posiłki rozpalić w piecu i w ogóle. Weekendy macie wolne. Raz na dwa tygodnie będziemy zabierać was do miasta na zakupy byście kupili sobie jedzenie i inny potrzebne rzeczy. - Mężczyzna podrapał się w brodę. - O czym to ja jeszcze..? Ach, możecie mówić do mnie Wuju. Jakieś pytania?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, potem odezwał się Arthur.  
- Jakie są zasady?

- Jakie zasady?

- Wszędzie są zasady.

- Trafne spostrzeżenie. - Wuj roześmiał się. - Jesteś całkiem inteligentny. Najważniejszą zasadą jest lojalność wobec rodziny. Złamanie jej grozi śmiercią. Nie możecie sami opuszczać posiadłości. Jeśli wyjdziecie za ogrodzenie na własną rękę, zginiecie. Musicie słychać nauczycieli i starać się z całych sił. To chyba najważniejsze zasady. Rozumiecie, chłopcy?

Nastolatki kiwnęli głowami starając się nie myśleć o tym jak łatwo mogą zginąć.

- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Dlaczego jest tylko jedno łóżko? - spytał raczej zaciekawiony Francis.

Wuj uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- To też część treningu. Od dzisiaj będziecie współpracować. Byście mogli pracować efektywnie staniecie się dla siebie bliżsi niż bracia, będziecie rozumieć się bez słów i wzajemnie ochraniać. By to osiągnąć będziecie od dzisiaj wspólnie mieszkać, uczyć się, dbać o dom, jeść, spać. Widzę po waszych minach, że chcecie powiedzieć, że to się nie uda, że nienawidzicie siebie nawzajem. Ale zrozumcie, że razem jesteście w tym po uszy i wasze wcześniejsze animozje w końcu przestaną mieć znaczenie.

Wuj wstał i przeciągnął się.  
- Jeśli to wszystko chłopcy to będę już szedł. Odpocznijcie sobie dzisiaj, jutro zaczniecie szkolenie – mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi naciskając klamkę.

- Eem, Wuju? - zawołał za nim Arthur dość niepewnie. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Kiedy będziemy musieli za-zabić człowieka?

- Za góra półtora roku. - Wuj otworzył drzwi. - Ach i chłopcy? Z tego co pamiętam piec tutaj jest w stanie nagrzać wody tylko na jedną kąpiel.

Francis wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, wykręcił numer i przyłożył urządzenie do ucha.  
- Zadanie wykonane – zakomenderował. Osoba po drugiej stronie linii najwyraźniej coś mówiła, bo Francis raczej bezmyślnie skinął głową i powtórzył:  
- Karta pamięci albo inny nośnik, tak? - Francis zerknął na Arthura, który podszedł do denata, założył rękawiczki i sprawnie go przeszukał. Anglik kiwnął głową uśmiechając się do Francisa.

- Tak, mamy to. Teraz? No dobrze, przywieziemy to w ciągu godziny.

- Nie wytrzymam kolejnych dwóch tygodni kąpiąc się co drugi dzień w zimnej wodzie! - stwierdził Francis podczas kolacji.

Arthur przełknął coś, co zdaniem Francisa wyglądało jak zdechła wiewiórka, a Arthur z uporem nazywał to zapiekanką.

- Nic na to nie poradzimy, Żabo. Gorącej wody ledwie wystarcza na jedną kąpiel – stwierdził.

Francis skrzywił się.  
- Wiem o tym. A gdybyśmy kąpali się razem – zasugerował z nadzieją.  
Arthur zarumienił się mimowolnie.  
- Nie ma mowy.

- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliśmy się nago. - Francis zachichotał, przypominając dobie pewną noc, gdy długo po rozpoczęciu ciszy nocnej poszedł wziąć prysznic. Kąpał się rozkoszując ciepłą wodą i ciszą, gdy nagle coś głośno uderzyło o podłogę. Zaskoczony wyskoczył spod prysznica i otworzył drzwi kabiny obok. Zobaczył leżącego na ziemi Arthura. Zataczając się ze śmiechu pomógł wstać Anglikowi i przez kolejne dwa tygodnie wyśmiewał się z niego.

Arthur uważnie odkroił kolejny kawałek zapiekanki i zjadł, powoli przeżuwając.

- Arthur, proszę, zgódź się – wymruczał Francuz składając ręce w błagalnym geście.

Anglik kiwnął głową, sam miał już dość lodowatej kąpieli co drugi dzień.  
- Zgoda. Ale zrób coś dziwnego, a już nigdy nawet nie spojrzysz na żadną dziewczynę.

Francis roześmiał się, myśląc, że jeśli nie będzie mógł patrzeć na dziewczyny, to zawsze pozostaną jeszcze chłopcy.  
- Wspaniale! To ja pójdę przodem i przygotuję nam kąpiel – stwierdził Francis, podnosząc naczynia i wkładając je do zlewu. Po chwili Arthur został sam. Zjadł jeszcze kilka kęsów zapiekanki i czując się przyjemnie pełen podszedł do zlewu i zmył naczynia. Swoje i Francisa. Udał się do łazienki.

- Rozbieraj się i wskakuj – przywitał Anglika Francis siedzący w wannie pełnej ciepłej wody, nagi jak pan Bóg go stworzył.

Arthur spojrzał na niego i mocno się rumieniąc zaczął z wahaniem zdejmować z siebie ubrania.

- Nie gap się! - krzyknął czując na sobie wzrok Francisa.

Francuz zachichotał jednak odwrócił wzrok. Nagi Arthur podszedł do wanny i chciał usiąść naprzeciw Francisa, jednak przeszkadzał mu w tym kran i odpływ. Widząc rozterki Anglika, Francis odezwał się.

- Usiądź przede mną. Tyłem do mnie – wyjaśnił. Z niezadowoloną miną Arthur usiadł między jego nogami, starając się dotykać go jak najmniej. Bezskutecznie. Francis przejechał dłonią po brzuchu i żebrach Arthura.

- Co robisz, idioto? - krzyknął Anglik odtrącając jego rękę.

- Myślałem, że mi się wydaje ale jesteś przeraźliwie chudy! Mon Dieu, jak to jest możliwe?

- Nie twoja sprawa – stwierdził Arthur i westchnął czując jak Francis wyciska szampon na jego głowę i zaczyna go wcierać we włosy. Anglik poddał się temu uspokajającemu zabiegowi i po chwili zaczął mówić.  
- Rodzina, która mnie przywiozła do Włoch szybko zaczęła mieć kłopoty finansowe. Zawsze brakowało jedzenia. Potem gdy trafiłem do naszego sierocińca nie musiałem już jeść za wiele. Poznałem też Petera, pamiętasz go, prawda? Przypominał mi mnie gdy byłem młodszy. Więc jakoś zakolegowaliśmy się. Jakby był moim młodszym bratem. No ale... Starsze dzieciaki zawsze zabierały mu jedzenie, więc jakoś tak wyszło, że oddawałem mu część swojej porcji – bez emocji opowiedział Arthur. Francis skończył myć jego włosy i spłukał pianę.

- Biedaku, jesteś niedożywiony – stwierdził smutno Francis i objął Anglika, który wyjątkowo pozwolił mu na to. - Czas coś na to poradzić. Od jutra będę gotować też dla ciebie. Nie mogę znieść nawet patrzenia na to co nazywasz jedzeniem.

- Mamy zawieść to do bazy jak najszybciej – wyjaśnił Francis pokazując na kartę pamięci, którą trzymał Arthur. - Podobno mogą być na niej jakieś ważne informacje.

- Cóż – Arthur wzruszył ramionami, chowając nośnik i zdejmując rękawiczki. - Jak już tam będziemy to możemy zatrzymać się gdzieś na kolację.

- Pewnie! - Francis ruszył do drzwi, wciąż nie chowając pistoletu. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. - Możemy sprawdzić tą nową restaurację, o której wspominał Feliciano. Podobno podają tam wyborną pastę.

Wiatr głucho huczał za oknem. W jeden z wieczorów najmroźniejszej zimy stulecia Francis i Arthur siedzieli na kanapie w salonie, otuleni kocami popijali gorącą herbatę oglądając film na DVD.

- Arthur, drżysz – stwierdził nagle Francis. Film był nudny, więc od dłuższego czasu obserwował Anglika.

- Bo jest zimno jak na cholernej Antarktydzie. - Arthur pociągnął łuk herbaty. - Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby w piwnicy zalęgły nam się pingwiny.

- Nie jest aż tak zimno, a ty drżysz jak Nel w febrze. - Francis nawiązał do filmu, który obejrzeli w zeszłym tygodniu. - Nie jesteś chory?

- Raczej nie. - Anglik wzruszył ramionami.

- To może usiądź bliżej mnie? - Francis uśmiechnął się perwersyjnie. - W końcu razem jest cieplej. - Zachichotał.

- Za żadne skarby! Arthur wstał i postawił pusty kubek na stolik. - Chyba już pójdę spać. - Wciąż owinięty kocami ruszył w stronę sypialni.

- Idę z tobą. - Francis wyłączył telewizor i wstał.

- Nie oglądasz filmu? - zdziwił się Anglik, wchodząc do sypialni.

- Jest nudny, amerykańskie filmy są okropne – stwierdził. - A teraz wskakuj do łóżka bo zamarzniesz.

Bez marudzenia Arthur wszedł pod kołdrę. Francis zgasił światło i położył się na „swojej połowie łóżka".

- Tak, amerykańskie filmy to zło. Nie rozumiem jak Wuj może je oglądać i do tego nam wciskać to badziewie.

- Też tego nie rozumiem. - Francis powoli przybliżał się do Anglika, sukcesywnie wpychając na jego połowę łóżka. Nie słysząc protestów ze strony Arthura objął go powoli przyciągając bliżej siebie. - Tak będzie cieplej. - wyjaśnił.

- Dzisiaj ja prowadzę. - Arthur wyjął kluczyki z ręki Francisa i szybko usiadł za kierownicą. Wiedząc, że nie ma po co się spierać Francuz usiadł na miejscu pasażera zapinając pasy.

Ruszyli. Francis włączył odtwarzacz mp3 i samochód wypełniły pierwsze dźwięki piosenki wykonywanej przez jeden z ich ulubionych zespołów.

- Zbliża się lato – zagaił rozmowę Francuz. - Gdzie chciałbyś się wybrać w tym roku?

Resztę drogi do posiadłości braci Vargas przegadali debatując o wyższości Europy nad resztą kontynentów, oraz na temat tego czy Francja czy Anglia jest wspanialsza latem.

Rok nauki i wspólnego mieszkania minął bardzo szybko. Tego dnia zamiast jednego z nauczycieli do ich domku przyjechał Wuj.

- Nadszedł dziś dla was wielki dzień, chłopcy. Udowodnicie w końcu swoją lojalność rodzinie oraz to, że jesteście dobrze prosperującymi młodymi mężczyznami. Wasi nauczyciele stwierdzili, że jesteście już gotowi i potraficie wszystko czego mieliście się nauczyć. Dziś po raz pierwszy odbierzecie komuś życie dla dobra Rodziny.

Wuj zawiózł ich do jednej z wielu posiadłości Rodziny i zaprowadził do piwnicy. Po drodze wyjaśnił im, że mężczyzna, którego mają zabić służy konkurencyjnej mafii oraz próbował skrzywdzić wnuki Wuja. Ma zostać za to wyeliminowany. Dowiedzieli się również, że po zakończonej robocie mają nacisnąć guzik na ścianie, a Wuj odwiezie ich do domu.

Mężczyzna, którego mieli za zadanie zabić, związany i zakneblowany, siedział na krześle. Jedynie jego oczy wciąż żywe i niespokojne zdradzały, że doskonale wie co się dzieje.

- Mamy po prostu go zabić, prawda? - zapytał Francis wyciągając pistolet z kabury. Arthur kiwając głową zrobił to samo. Przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrywali się w mężczyznę wiedząc, że muszą to zrobić. Nie mogą zdradzić rodziny.

- Może zróbmy to razem? - zaproponował Francis celując w ofiarę. Arthur bez słowa zrobił to samo. - Na trzy?

- Raz...

- Dwa...

- Nie dam rady! - Arthur osunął się na ziemię. - Przepraszam, cholera, po prostu nie mogę! Cholera! Na miłość boską, nie potrafię!

- Nic nie szkodzi, Lapin – stwierdził Francis, używając pseudonimu, które nadali sobie niedawno i mieli używać na misjach. Pseudonim Arthura – Lapin – wybrał Francuz, mówiąc, że Arthur zawsze w pewien sposób przypominał królika, zaś jego ksywką, stała się stara, dobra „Żaba" wybrana przez Arthura.

Rozległ się wystrzał.

Francis mechanicznie zabezpieczył broń i schował ją do kabury. Wpatrywał się w dziurę w czole mężczyzny, po jego twarzy płynęły łzy.

Arthur wstał i chwiejnie podszedł do Francisa. Jego pistolet zapomniany leżał na podłodze.

- Francis...Francis! - zawołał, jednak Francuz nie zareagował. Arthur niezdarnie wytarł łzy z jego twarzy. - Francis! Francis! - wołał z paniką. Nie wiedząc co robić pocałował Francuza, który przez chwilę nie reagował, po chwili jednak z desperacją zwrócił pocałunek, smakujący łzami i ich straconą niewinnością. Arthur wplątał palce w długie włosy Francuza, zsuwając z nich wstążkę i głaszcząc jego głowę w delikatnej pieszczocie. Ręce Francisa wylądowały w pasie Anglika trzymając go tak blisko jak to było możliwe. Powoli oderwali się od siebie wciąż stojąc w ciasnym uściski.

- Wracamy do domu?

Arthur po raz pierwszy zabił tydzień później.

Arthur zapukał, a z wnętrza odpowiedział radosny głos zapraszający ich do środka. Weszli do gabinetu braci Vargas i przywitali się z młodszym, Feliciano, siedzącym przed komputerem.

- Lovino nie ma? - spytał Francis. Arthur w tym czasie podał Włochowi kartę pamięci.

- Poszedł z Antonio na randkę i zostawił całą pracę na mojej głowie. - Mimo swoich słów Feliciano nie wydawał się być zły z tego powodu.

- Antonio jest w mieście?

- Wrócił wczoraj wieczorem. - Feliciano podłączył kartę pamięci do komputera i wpatrzył się w monitor, klikając jak szalony. - Tak! Są tu wszystkie dane, których potrzebowaliśmy.

Przez chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza przerywana kliknięciami myszki Włocha.

- Mam ochotę na pastę, idziecie ze mną? - zapytał Feliciano uśmiechając się do nich promiennie.

Arthur cały dzień był jakiś cichy i nieswój. Francis zauważył to jednak nie męczył Anglika z pytaniami „Co się stało?", myśląc, że każdy czasem potrzebuje pobyć sam ze swoimi myślami. Wieczorem, gdy leżeli już w łóżku, wyjaśniło się co dręczyło Arthura.

- Hej, Francis? - wyszeptał Arthur, patrząc na Francuza. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały w ciemności, rozganianej tylko przez delikatne światło lampki nocnej.

- Tak?

- Czy my możemy, no wiesz, czy możemy uprawiać seks? - powiedział odwracając wzrok. Na jego twarz wpełzł ceglasty rumieniec.

- Czekałem aż to zaproponujesz, Arthur – Francis położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Arthura i pochylił się w jego stronę. Już wcześniej pragnął to zrobić, jednak powstrzymywało go to jak ostrożnie Arthur reagował na pocałunki i przytulanie. Postanowił, więc poczekać na to, aż Anglik będzie gotów zrobić kolejny krok. - Długo czekałem. - Ich usta spotkały się w czułym pocałunku. Nie przerywając pieszczoty, Francis klęknął nad Arthurem zmuszając Anglika do położenia się. Dłonie Francuza powoli, nieumiejętnie, rozpinały guziki piżamy Arthura, a jego usta składały pocałunki na jego szyi, schodząc coraz niżej.

- Jesteś taki uroczy, mon lapin – wymruczał Francis, zsuwając spodnie Arthura. - Ale poczekaj chwilę. - Francuz wyskoczył z łóżka i pognał do łazienki. Wrócił po chwili trzymając w dłoni balsam do ciała. Zdjął spodnie i nagi wszedł do łóżka.  
- Bez tego byłoby trudno – wyjaśnił. Pocałował Arthura, od razu wsuwając język do jego ust. Uśmiechnął się czując jak Arthur mruczy z przyjemności. W końcu oderwał się od pocałunku, otworzył balsam i wylał sporą porcję na swoją dłoń. Umiejscowił się między nogami Anglika i powoli wsunął w niego palec, drugą ręką powoli pieszcząc jego twardego penisa.

- Rozluźnij się – wymruczał, po chwili wsuwając drugi palec. Delikatnie poruszał nimi w Angliku starając się przygotować go jak najlepiej. Już wcześniej o tym czytał ale nigdy jeszcze nie robił tego z chłopakiem! Chciał by im obu było dobrze. Pochylił się nad Arthurem całując jego brzuch. W końcu wsunął trzeci palec, słuchając cichych jęków i ciężkiego oddechu Anglika. Jego własna erekcja była boleśnie twarda, domagała się uwagi, Francis czuł, że nie wytrzyma już dłużej.

- Arthur, mogę? - Wysunął z niego palce i posmarował obficie swojego penisa balsamem mrucząc, gdy dotknął sam siebie. Nakierował go na wejście Anglika. - Jesteś gotów?

- Tak – sapnął Anglik i zacisnął dłonie na pościeli czując jak powoli zagłębia się w nim penis jego kochanka. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy.  
- W porządku? - zapytał Francis, składając czułe pocałunki na twarzy Anglika. W Arthurze było tak ciepło, ciasno i przyjemnie! Francuz czuł nieodpartą potrzebę poruszenia się, ale nie chciał zranić Anglika.

Arthur uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
- Możesz...– jęknął, gdy jego erekcja otarła się o brzuch Francisa. - Możesz zacząć się ruszać.

Francis pocałował go, ich języki spotkały się w namiętnym tańcu. Francuz powoli poruszył biodrami, a Arthur sapnął głucho.

Chwilę potem przyjemność zawładnęła mini, Arthur jęczał cicho, a Francis posapując całował każdy fragment skóry Anglika, który był w stanie dosięgnąć.

- Francis... Francis! - zawołał Arthur. - Tak, ach, tak dobrze... już nie mogę ja za- zaraz... ach!

Francis spojrzał Anglikowi w oczy i pocałował go. Arthur zarzucił ręce na jego szyję, pogłębiając pocałunek. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie.  
- Francis..! - Arthur jęknął głośno, dochodząc i brudząc ich brzuchy. Francis pocałował go w usta.  
- Arthur... - jęknął, szczytując w Angliku.

Głośno dysząc wylądowali w pościeli, w swoich objęciach pozwalając zapaść sobie w sen.

Restauracja, do której zaprowadził ich Feliciano była mała, przytulna i bardzo włoska. Jedzenie tutaj naprawdę było wyśmienite. Feliciano opowiadał o tym jak Antonio wczoraj po powrocie z Hiszpanii, zaraz po kolacji, oświadczył się Lovino. Kiedy skończył o tym opowiadać, na jego talerzu i w misce Francisa prawie nic już nie zostało, podczas gdy porcja Arthura pozostała prawie nietknięta.

- Arthur, nie smakuje ci? - zmartwił się Włoch.

- Nie, to jest naprawdę smaczne. - Arthur pokręcił głową.

- Więc dlaczego nie jesz?

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. - Jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Anglik nałożył sobie makaron na widelec i zjadł go.

Coroczne zebranie całej Rodziny, zakończone było bankietem, na którym prócz paru rodowitych Włochów pojawiło się wielu cudzoziemców. Zastanawiającym było to jak wiele osób niespokrewnionych z Rodziną stawało się jej częścią, ale Arthur i Francis nigdy o to nie pytali. Ich zadaniem było bycie lojalnymi wobec rodziny, a nie kwestionowanie jej wyborów.

Francis rozmawiał z Antonio i Gilbertem, dwójką swoich najbliższych przyjaciół zaraz po Arthurze, podczas gdy Anglik raczył się kilka metrów dalej herbatą, rozmawiając z pewnym Amerykaninem – Alfredem F. Jonesem.

Arthur zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony słysząc jak Alfred nieudolnie próbuje go poderwać. Mimo że już wcześniej powiedział mu by tego nie robił. Anglik z niedowierzaniem patrzył jak Amerykanin pochyla się w jego stronę i próbuje wymusić na nim pocałunek. Arthur odepchnął go ze złością i poczuł jak znajoma dłoń przyciąga go do znanego mu ciała.

- Spróbuj zrobić to ponownie – warknął wkurzony, zazdrosny Francis, trzymając zaborczo Anglika. - Dotknij go jeszcze raz, spójrz na niego, a pokarzę ci co oznacza słowo cierpienie.

Alfred patrzył na Francisa z niedowierzaniem i lekkim strachem, a pewny uśmieszek zniknął z jego twarzy.

- Zapamiętaj, on jest mój!

- Nad czym tak dumasz, mon chéri? - spytał Francis zamykając za nimi drzwi. Na dwa zamki i zasuwkę. Podczas kolacji i drogi powrotnej Arthur był tak pogrążony w myślach, że kilkakrotnie zignorował to co powiedział Feliciano czy Francis. Teraz też tak było.

- Arthur, nad czym tak ciężko myślisz? - zapytał ponownie Francis.

Arthur rumieniąc się wściekle spojrzał na Francisa.

- Chciałbyś się wybrać ze mną do Hiszpanii i wziąć ślub? - spytał szybko, z każdym słowem mówiąc coraz ciszej.

Francis uśmiechnął się czule do Arthura i przyciągnął go do ciasnego uścisku.  
- Oczywiście, mon amour – wyszeptał, wprost do jego ucha. - Z przyjemnością.


End file.
